


Makeup session

by Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer/pseuds/Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer
Summary: Elle does Emmett's makeup and it's just cute.Aka:My excuse to write Elle saying, mister.





	Makeup session

**Author's Note:**

> First Legally Blonde fic? Can I write these characters? Maybe also I just needed to figure out how to describe putting on makeup also joking teasing

“Why are you doing this again?” 

“For fun!” Elle poked her tongue out of the side of her face imitating a caricature of an artist.

“It’s a bit ridiculous.” he shrugged his shoulders making Elle grunt.

“You’re gonna mess up the blush!” Elle pulled away the light bristle brush that had been covered in pink powder.

“I’ll take my chances,” Emmett smirked.

Elle pushed his shoulders down “Well I’m not so hold still!” she gave an exaggerated frown.

Emmett stilled himself for the remainder of the blush “This is more awkward than I thought it would be.”

“Come on it’s been like five minutes I haven't even really started!” the blonde scrunched her face as she plucked another brush from the small cup that held many others all with matching pink handles.

Emmett chuckled “How long does this usually take?”

“Thirty minutes-ish.”

“It doesn't even take me that long to get ready, like entirely ready!”

Elle pulled away picking up a thin rectangular box with ‘nude’ plastered on the front “Well I guess that's where our roads diverge mister.” she opened the eyeshadow pallet and dragged her brush across one pan “You might wanna close your eyes.” Emmett did so twisting his mouth in an odd way that stood somewhere between a smile and the look of anxiety.

Elle packed on pigment onto the lid of his eye “This is weird.”

“You’re weird.” Elle giggled at her own joke as she flicked her brush putting it down favoring a flat fluffy one “This is where it actually gets weird.”

“Thanks for the warning?” with a delicate hand his self-assigned makeup artist began the blend eyeshadow into the crease of his eye “You do this every day?” the pressure was odd on his eye not painful but not comfortable.

“Honey count yourself lucky I’m not going to line your waterline.” Emmett wasn't sure what she meant by this but was sure that it had something to do with eyeliner. She finished the crease on his other eye and almost immediately began blending another colour into the outer corner of his eye.

“Is that it?”

“Close but there's still like three steps left.” Emmett slid his mouth to the side

“Can I at least open my eyes?”

“Nope!” this denial was punctuated with the pop of an eyeliner opening “But I’m good at this part so it shouldn't be much longer.” a cool liquid hit just above Emmett’s eyelashes.

“Can you give me those cat eye things?” cat eyes were the only things about makeup Emmett really knew and at that it was limited.

“Um let me think about that.”

“I’m on this edge of my seat.” Elle rolled her eyes

“Of course you dork.” she flicked the felt tip of her eyeliner down creating one triangle traveling down to the man’s eye she repeated the motion on his other eye.

“Can I open them now?”

“Yeah but you can look in the mirror it’s a surprise!” Elle turned around and shuffled through a petite bin of lipsticks “Do you want to choose the lip?”

“Sure.” she shoved the bin close to his chest. “I’m going to pick the black one.” standing out in a sea of pinks was one black lipstick.

“Emmett Forrest” her sing-songy voice turned serious in the span of seconds “If you pick that I’m going to never speak to you again.”

“Fine.” Emmett extended the word into many syllables. He dug through the bucket until his hand finally rested on a dark red.

“Mysterious,” Elle commented as she unscrewed the top and spread it on his lips.

“Is it over?” Elle demonstrated popping her lips together and Emmett imitated.

“Just mascara and then finally this can all be over.”

Emmett breathed a sigh of relief “Wait don't you do stuff with the eyebrows?”

“Well I don't really and yours are beyond saving.”

“Hey, I like them!”

“That's the true issue here. You might want to open your mouth?” Emmett obliged and in a few quick strokes Elle coated his eyelashes with mascara “Okay now we’re actually done.”

“Finally!” the brunette teased as Elle handed him a small mirror.

“Not half bad right?” she rested against her desk giggling.

“Not half bad, I’m almost as pretty as you!” he chuckled.

“Just almost though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment for a broke ass bitch?


End file.
